immacunesiibfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Listing
As this is a Neverending Story players are encouraged to write tales of their exploits or even just simply everyday life. They will be listed by author. 'Thomas Berubeg: House Klorin' Kawalen’s Speech for the Candidacy of Rengency Proproganda for the Imperium Charters of New Imperial Positions Proposal to Move to Icellia Pheonix Guard Suicide of the Mad Regent Dreams of the Clan of Ember Family Time in Klorinhiem Humorous Outcry Image of the Imperial Fleet At the Dig Site 'Totone: House Naprous' The Old and the Sea/The Beauty and the Handsomest Beast Explosives in Assimov Unending Hatred Rhodes Bertrand Naprous Long Live the Patriarch! Channaoe Proparsic Naprous Plans for the Future Known Fiefdoms of the Empire: Turn 4 Continued Religious History of Narprous 'Lord Iggy: House Naprous' Scion of Naprous 'HBar: House Sanctious'Als' Scepter COM Intercept ScepterCOM “Speak Again Sister?” Heresy Alert! A new challenger approaches: Bishop Miral Akbar'Al Flame On Origins of the Sanctious Twins 'Diamondeye: House Bossheaim' Apprehension Saltmoss and Symbiots First Blood On Saints and Shirkers Consolation Duty Coming Down from the Mountains Consulting the Oracle True Devotion Alexis's fears 'LDiCesare: House Tsedeq' The Old Man Part 2 (AKA waiting for the Update) How to compute coordinates for any world from any jumpgate Do spiders nest in books? Curious Grandson The Sinking Rock Monastery Sunsight on Clark After the Hunt Image: Mortimer the Overseer The Pilot's Story Nightmares Mortimer Tsedeq addresses the nobles of his house 'Terrance888: House Vanari' A Morning in the Towers of Romeni Hadrel Aries:Experimental Algae Food My Dear Lady! Gordden van Gar: A Battle in the Basement Gordden van Gar: A Day of Citadel Management Hadrel Aries Brothers: Draft and Seperation Mark Hadrel Aries: A New Adventure Jonas Hadrel Aries: The Present is a Gift Gordden Van Gar: Engineers Show off Greasy Guns Mark Hadrel Aries: Reaching for the Future Jonas Hadrel-Aries: The Long Haul Gordden Van Gar: On the Ground Fate of the Nomads Rise of the Churl Class Analogy of the Dessert Crisis Philipe Van Gar: Raptor's Test, Advisor's Approbation Fiddling with Fate's Design Philipe Van Gar votes 'Blackbard: House Xicier' The Long Sand Tulong and Juno Jeremiah the Butler Sergeant McKrim Vertinari: House Xicier Treaty of the Great Nomad War 'Adrogans: House Query' From the Mouths of the Serfs Clark: Black Residence New Recruits Query Fief, E2: Sergeant Ferros The Past: A Battle against the Evvis Fleet in Transit to E2 E2 – Query Fiefdom, Central Construction Office Council about a New House Stirling Compound: Arrakis Black Residence: E2 Military of the Query Swordmastery of Lord Guy and of Lady Alex Defecting Destoryer Scouting the Remnants of the Authority The Dream Family Matters Reminiscing about Violence Listening to the Voice Discussing the News Lady Celes Kyzarc Fotjadge: House Quin Drillmaster Silliness Payment for Doing Jungle Prophet 'Darksaber1: House Thana' Motivational Song: Bash Thy Writers’ Block! Shock [and Time Compression] Shock Trooper The Dead can Feel Just Pain The Shepard of Wolves (The Empty Hole Part 2) Image: Sybiotic Sample Suicide By Heresy Unrest Lady Htana and the Hyppean leaflets 'Ekolite: House Holy Gate' Black Roses at Dusk Red in the Morning Election Platform for Archibald Tarsenusis, Holy Gate 'Seon: House Koriate' Double Feature! : A Double’s Deception/Draconian Dream First Case’s Lesson: Don’t Make Cases until all information is gained Flash backs in the Laboratory A New Secretary: A Sad Serf secret secret transmission logs. Don't read! Last received Transmission From Grimson "Black Adder" Squad, assumed KIA Some Time Ago: Just for fun! Glass Scalpel Diary Now For Something Completely Different Old Man Emmerich Speech of Ludenard Akatas, Third Regent of the Imperium 'Immaculate: The Pancreater' Fanart of the Empire Another Look at Magic A “Stolen” History of Politics Lord Mikal of Query Symbiots Eat Nuke! Average Temperatures Pancreators Son! Behold Ye Glory! 'Germanicus12: House Eekin' Sir Hellwind and His Fleet Hellwind’s First Victory over Stigmata Spryllino: House Texier Vaccines and Migration The Manifesto of Jyut Texier for his election to the Regency of the Phoenix Throne The Truth of Neutrality Contemplations of Jyut Texier as he awaits the jump from Errovus Secondus to Hubbard Guiss Texier, First Admiral, speaks to Endymion Texier, Second Admiral An extract from 2307 in Leodore Oxiaris's Annals of the Imperial Fleet Northen Wolf: House Hyppean We are Shepherds. We are the Sword of the Pancreator and the Shield of The Empire. And you are my brothers. Pages from Diary of Tenith Erona Image: Arrakis Globe Beginning of the Dessert Crisis Analogy of the Dessert Crisis mgsmuhammad: House Remillard Anger and Peace A Hunt For a Hunter Kentharu : House Killgore The Slave